Bienvenida de vuelta, Nana
by Sabri-chan22
Summary: Ser de nuevo una shinki y caminar entre los vivos, es una experiencia que la pequeña Nana debe abordar. Par de drabbles de la nueva integrante del manga (Este fic participa en el ritual de iniciación de Noragami del foro "Mar de Joyas Escondidas", espero que les agrade)
1. ¿Helado?

**Disclaimer: Noragami no me pertenece, todos los personajes pertenecen a Adachi Toka**

Oscuridad. Pura y absoluta. Imponente y estrecha, todo lo que podía recordar era esa oscuridad abismal. Estaba completamente absorbida, su ser no era más que una amalgama que se fundía a su alrededor. Denso e inquebrantable.

Pero en algún momento, lo escuchó.

Oyó a lo lejos, en la penumbra.

Una voz lejana, muy vacilante.

-¿Nana-san?

La chica abrió los ojos, llenos de temor, y giró la cabeza como un animal asustado.

-Tranquila, yo… no quería asustarte… -el chico rubio que según sabía se llamaba Yukine, se acercó de a poco, titubeando.

A modo de respuesta, la shinki se acurrucó más contra sí misma y miró hacia otro lado. Yuki de alguna manera lo contempló como un sí, por lo que se sentó a su lado. Estaban sentados al borde de una de las galerías de la casa de Kofuku, sus maestros bebían dentro y a ninguno le apetecía quedarse allí.

-Nana-san… eh… no sé si nos presentamos ya

-Si lo hicimos, tu eres Yukine, ¿no? –contestó secamente.

-Si… el que ha desgarrado el cielo –se rio el chico, tratando de aflojar el ambiente.

Nana lo miró un poco, repentinamente interesada.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó, señalando lo que llevaba en la mano.

-Ah, estos son helados de agua, Kofuku-san me los da cuando hace calor… Y bueno, quería compartir uno contigo –la sonrisa de Yukine se volvió compasiva y amigable- Créeme, entiendo lo que se siente estar en tu situación…

Nana no respondió, pero alargó la mano para recibir uno de los helados.

-Mira, ¿vez esa abertura? Debes ponerla en tu boca y sorber desde allí, luego seguir apretando para que salga más –explicó, mostrándole con el suyo propio.

Ella obedeció, sorbiendo del pico. Sus ojos se pusieron brillantes y se relamió los labios.

-Nunca he probado nada así… -admitió, fascinada- Es dulce, y frio…. Y líquido, es muy raro…

-Es divertido ¿no crees? –Yukine afirmó, riendo algo más aliviado.

Nana asintió, apurándose en seguir saboreándolo. Por primera vez desde que la había conocido, Yukine le veía con una sonrisa genuina. Ella se volteó a mirarlo, con el helado cerca de los labios.

-Gra… gracias –susurró, no sin un tono rasposo y casi arrastrándolo- Yukine-kun.

-No hay de que, Nana-chan.

Ella dio una tenue sonrisa antes de seguir en su faena.

Desde ese día, no fue secreto para nadie que Nana amaba los helados.


	2. Viento

**Disclaimer: Noragami no me pertenece, todos los personajes pertenecen a Adachi Toka**

Silbante, molesto, imparable.

Si alguien le hubiese pedido a Nana una definición de viento, sería eso.

Pero no se refería a una brisa fresca de verano, oh no, sino a un viento feroz que le desperdigara los cabellos por todas partes. Era frustrante estar a merced de algo que no puedes ver ni atacar, lo máximo que podía hacer era lanzar tontos puñetazos al aire como una marioneta encaprichada.

Un día en que Yukine le mostró su árbol de cerezo, que había florecido recientemente, un viento impertinente se desplegó con furia a lo largo y ancho, formando olas en el arroyuelo y agitando las copas de los árboles. Oh, como le había tocado el coraje.

Haciendo caso omiso de su amigo, se largó a lanzar improperios en contra del viento y a maldecir al cielo y todos los dioses que tuvieran algo que ver con esas ráfagas de aire. Yukine pronto se acercó a calmarla, pero fue inútil, Nana ya se cubría y daba vueltas, enojada.

El chico lo pensó un momento, y miró hacia el cerezo. Se le encendió la lamparita.

-¡Nana! ¡Mira! –alzó su voz por sobre el viento mientras la tomaba del hombro y señalaba hacia el árbol.

Ella estaba por zafarse cuando se dio cuenta. El cerezo, fuerte e imponente, sacudía sus ramas al son de la brisa, esparciendo a su alrededor cientos y cientos de flores rosadas, que caían como una lluvia alegre y colorida, sobre las cabezas de ambos shinkis.

Nana alzó las manos para atrapar los pétalos, abriendo levemente la boca. Era hermoso y majestuoso.

Yukine le indicó que debían irse, ya que el viento anunciaba lluvia, así que fueron corriendo y llegaron despeinados a donde Yato. Nana tenía el corazón revoloteando en su pecho. Y desde ese día, se dedicó a cuidar el cerezo junto a su amigo rubio. Eso sí, cuidándose de no cruzarse con alguna ventisca insolente.


End file.
